


Car Crash

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Irondad Bingo aka peter, steve or tony having a wee moment every 2 minutes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, Irondad Bingo 2019, M/M, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: When some much needed Father/Son time turns sour.





	Car Crash

Tony and Peter didn't get a lot of alone time. They had mountains of the stuff in the beginning, when it was just them and endless nights in the lab working on upgrades for suits or slumped out on the sofas deep into Star Wars marathons. It wasn't fair to say those times were over completely now, they still did those things, only now they were accompanied by Tony's boyfriend, Steve. Peter didn't know how he felt about stepdads. Of course, he loved Steve, and admired him greatly- he was Captain freaking America! Peter just didn't love the amount of time he seemed to be spending with Tony, who, in the past few years had become a solid father figure for him, and in recent months had taken the role of guardian over Peter. He had a lot in common with Steve; they shared experience with heightened senses and strength and so spent a lot of time training together and just being 'step cap and kid' as Tony often referred to them. But Tony was his Dad, and he was the one Peter expected the domestic privileges of falling asleep on the couch and cooking dinner with. This new balance of Him, Tony and Steve playing happy families felt a little...unbalanced to Peter. 

Tony had noticed this over the past 14 months whilst he and Steve had warmed into their new little family. He was terrified by even the possibility of Peter resenting or simply disliking Steve, so, in classic Tony Stark fashion and a desperate attempt to restore the peace of his home life and the harmony in their father/son relationship, he'd organised a road trip, just the two of them, to visit the M.I.T campus in all its winter glory. It was a lovely gesture, even Tony had to admit he was rather proud of the plan - albeit a little premature to be visiting a college campus - and Peter was ecstatic. They'd set off on their journey that day, leaving at around 1pm to grab some lunch on the road and arrive by 5pm. At least that had been their plan, they were now, however, despite their incredible combined IQs and endless mindblowing tech - lost.

"Tony you can just- Tony!" Peter shrieked with laughter as his father threw another fry in his direction to shut the boy up.

"I know the way kid, calm down." Tony smirked, fixing his eyes on the foggy road ahead, glancing down at the maps laid out around him every now and then. There was no signal so this was all they had, the snow was getting heavier and they were low on gas so everything was riding on Tony's map reading abilities which were few and far between, and even then rather rusted. Peter had been very little help either, complaining mostly that Tony had taken his attention away from the roads to tell one of his many MIT nostalgic stories and had only himself and his overdramatic narration to blame. 

"No you don't!" There was a playful chuckle in his voice as his father rifled through the pile of maps and attempted to see through the thick mist at the same time without veering off of the icy road. "And I'm starving."

"You're always starving Bambino, I think Steve's emergency spare sandwiches are on the backseat if you can reach 'em." Tony mumbled, fiddling with the headlights to try and decipher what on earth was ahead of them. 

Peter grumbled and reached over his seat, the cotton bag that held the food Steve had probably wrapped with brown twine and a little "I love you" note was just out of reach, so, decidedly prioritising hunger over safety, Peter unbuckled his seat belt for just a second as he pushed himself further into the back seat, grasping the handle and bouncing back, grin on his face and satisfied. He was just about to dive into the various snacks Steve had left them when an eerie shiver ran up his spine and he sat up, all of a sudden rigid and filled with terrifying anticipation. "You okay ki-" Before Tony could sneak a second glance back to his son and notice the pale expression that accompanied his uncharacteristic silence, he was cut off by the ear-piercing screech of tires and the inescapable sound of metal crunching against metal. Alarm bells rang in Peter's head. Still loose in his seat, he lurched out of the car as his door somehow flew open, smacking the cold asphalt and falling into a throng of dark shadows as he closed his eyes and pleaded the painless sleep would come over him quickly. 

His head was cold...and wet. But the wet was warm - and when he reached a shaky hand up to feel it - sticky. His fingers, scraped and torn, came back smeared with a thick syrup like gloop. His first reaction was how much like the fake movie blood it was. Then he realised where he was. Crumpled, on the side of an icy road, propped up against a bank of suspiciously red snow. 

"Wha-" Peter gasped, the pain his mind had somehow hidden from him, now ever-present and everywhere.

"Dad..Dad!" There was no reply at first, so Peter tentatively lifted his throbbing head and took in the scene around him. The fog was still heavy in the air and it took a few tries before his eyes focused but he could see the car, it was turned over on it's side with an obvious - and massive - dent to the side. Something must have hit them, something big. Taking a deep breath in and steadying himself, Peter leaned forwards onto all fours and tried to get a better look at the scene, concern growing that there was still no sign of Tony. He could just about make out another car, it was pushed upside down and laying just beyond the snow bank, leaning against the tall, cracking tree trunks. Shit...shitdshitshit. Peter needed to get up, he needed to get up and save his Dad and whoever the hell had almost killed them. He pushed on his hands and tried to bring his left foot forwards to balance on but all he felt was a seering pain through his ankle that shot up his leg. He let out a scream and crumbled back - smack - onto the asphalt, head booming again and eyes scrunched shut to ease the flashes that sparked across them.

"Peter!" "Peter!" Tony's voice came gravely and uneven from the far side of the car. Peter tried lifting his head again and, regretting it instantly, let out another loud groan. "Peter...Peter where are you, I swear I'm gonna get help Peter okay...okay? Just talk to me bambino..just say something-" Tony pleaded. 

"Dad.." His voice was so hoarse he could barely hear it himself, although that might have something to do with the throbbing pounding through his skull. "Dad!" He tried a little louder. There was no point trying to move now, the hot, burning pain was spreading up both his legs and he felt an uncomfortable tightness forming in his chest that he could barely breathe around. 

"I'm here...I'm here kiddo." Tony was filled with the kind of relief only the parent of Spider man truly understood. "- what's the damage?" 

"Um..I-I think I broke my leg, it really hurts, like *really* hurts - and I can't breath so well..um..oh! I think my head's bleeding too, but I'm fine.' Tony almost laughed, his son was laying on the freezing ground in the middle of nowhere, bleeding from the head and struggling to breath, and yet he somehow kept up his "don't worry about me" self sacrificing nature that Tony swore the kid's closeness with Steve was only making worse.

"Okay, that's okay, someone's gonna be along to help in just a moment. Can you feel your feet Petey?"

"Uh..." Peter paused, pushing down the pain as best he could to try and wiggle his toes. "-Ow! Yeah..kinda."

"That's great, Kiddo that's great." Tony wanted to act fast, he could hear the hint of drowsiness in Peter's voice. "I'm stuck in the car Petey, the door's all rammed in so I can't come out and help you but I need you to do as I say..okay?"

"What..yeah, okay. Are you okay..?" Peter's eyes had lulled closed again, he tried to ignore the new buzzing filling his ears. 

"I'm fine kiddo, but I need you to listen. Do you have your scarf still?" Following a 'mmphmmphm' from Peter, he continued. "Take it off and press it to where you think the blood's coming from on your head...okay?"

Peter mumbled a reply as he lifted shaky fingers to his throat and pulled at the thick wool May had knitted him years before. With a little more effort he managed to get it loose and bunching it up he reached up to his head. As soon a the fabric met the wet patch on his skull, he cried out, determined to persevere he applied more pressure, instantly feeling more lightheaded but calling back to Tony through a wince. 

"Well done Petey, you're doing so well." with his free hand Tony was attempting to tie a clothes scrap around his own bleeding leg, there was no way he'd be mentioning his own..quite severe..injuries to Peter though. "Help's gonna be here in just a sec, I promise, just hang in there."

"Dad?" "Yeah Bambino?" 

"I wish Steve were here..." Tony felt his heart swell. 

"Me too kiddo, we'll see him soon though." His mind wandered for just a second to his boyfriend. Peter was right, if Steve were here they'd never be in this mess, for starters, he could read maps, and there was no way he'd let being trapped inside a crushed car stop him from getting to Peter. Oh god, he wondered how Steve would react to the news, assuming an ambulance got to them and there was any news..not just he and Peter disappearing off only to be found dead days later - he couldn't think like that, Steve would never let that happen, he'd probably already noticed something was wrong, heck he probably called the hotel they were booked to stay at hours before and found out they were running late.

It was still dark all around him when Peter finally fell asleep. It had been dark when they crashed but now it was different, the moon was brighter and it was much, much scarier, the darkness he fell into when his eyes finally sealed shut wasn't much better though, and it didn't have his Dad's voice calling out to him or the far off ringing of an ambulance... 

"Calm down Stevoo, he's a super kid." 

"He got thrown out a car Tony!" 

"I'm sorry for almost killing our son but he's-" 

"This isn't your fault Tony, don't even start that." 

"Yeah it's my fucking fault, I'm just trying to say..we're all here now, and we're gonna be okay..and Peter's never leaving the compound again." 

"Tony.."

"Steve." 

There was a new beeping now, it wasn't like the screaming in his ears when he hit the road - or the ambulance sirens. This was steady, and the more he focused on it, the more he felt it thumping inside him. Then he heard the bickering of his Dad and Steve, it was so familiar but he was suddenly overwhelmed by it, they were so close - not trapped in a crushed car..not 4 hours away at the Avengers compound, they were right next to him. 

"Shhh!" Steve's voice filled Peter's ears again. "Tony shh he's waking up." 

"Hey Bambino..how ya feeling?" Peter peaked an eye open to see Tony and Steve by the side of his bed, Steve in his usual clothes and Tony in a hospital gown and worn MIT hoodie, reluctantly sat in a wheelchair. Peter came to slightly, eyes darting between the two men.

"Dad...?" His eyes were squinted from the harsh hospital lights and his voice was sleepy soft.

"I'm right here kiddo-" Tony was cut off by Peter, somehow, pushing himself up on his blankets and lurching forwards into Steve's arms, thank god he had good reflexes or they'd all be crushed and considerably more injured.

"Dad!" Steve looked dumbfounded, carding a hand through Peter's curls, careful to avoid the bandage at the back of his head. He looked to Tony, unblinking and in awe of the 16 year old snuggling himself into Steve's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Tony broke out in his infamous smirk, chuckling slightly as Steve let out a belated gasp and let a tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm right here Peter..I'm not going anywhere." Steve spoke softly, pressing a kiss to Peter's ear and rubbing his back with his free hand. 

"Dad can't read maps for shit." Peter's voice came rumbling out from Steve's shoulder, causing him to laugh and the aforementioned let out an offended gasp. 

"Language boy." Tony mocked. "Also you're gonna have to sort out this Dad thing because last I checked, I was Dad, and I'm not about to share that title."

"What did you call your Dad?" Peter asked Steve, peaking up from his shoulder. 

"He died before I was born but..I guess I would've called him Pops, that's what my Ma always called him." Steve smiled sadly, he didn't often talk about his early life in the 1940s, but he could tell Peter might coax a few stories out of him.

"That can work..Pops." Peter smiled, still drowsy and most likely pretty out of it thanks to the drugs Tony had made specially to knock out his heightened abilities and pretty irritating metabolism - or at least Tony had come to resent it from all he med bay trips when it proved not even enough morphine for several horses could lull the kid out of a pretty painful stitching experience.

"Now that we've established that I'm still you're favourite father, back to bed Kiddo." Peter opened his mouth to complain but Steve - Pops - was already plucking the boy up in his arms and laying him back down in his bed, and pulling the light blue blankets back over him. "Night night time baby boy, you've had a long day." 

"Shut up." Peter shot back at his Dad, eyes drifting shut and hands curling around the warm jacket Steve must have laid over him too. Soon he was asleep again.

"You did good Stevie." Tony beamed up at his boyfriend as he managed to tear his eyes from the innocent form of their dozing son. 

"Don't try and distract me, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in bed too." Steve smiled, taking Tony's hand in his as he leaned back in his chair, finally feeling all the pent up stress the last day had caused leave his shoulders. "..Pops huh?"

"He likes you." Tony smirked. "You know, before he passed out and the ambulance got there, he told me he wanted you, he wished you were there." Steve's eyes lit up with a fresh set of tears as Tony's words sunk in. He wiped his wet cheeks with his spare hand as Tony's thumb gently stroked his other.

"I love that kid..." Steve sighed, taking in a deep breath the steady himself. "I'm pretty sure I'd die for him just to be happy."

"I'm afraid there's a rather long queue."

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short sorry!  
Please comment any requests and I'll write some longer ones :)


End file.
